Hot Mess
by WrathWings
Summary: Stefan/Damon slash/crack. Songfic. "Well, you're a hot mess and I'm falling for you." "Stefan, what are you doing?"


Not nearly as good as my other stories. Mostly crack and first time gibberish. The song is Hot Mess by Cobra Starship.

Hey quick question. For songfics, I know you can either break up the song during the fic or put all the lyrics at the end. The question is which format do you prefer?

* * *

Stefan is bored. He's been sitting here all day inside in the air conditioned house because even if he is a vampire, it's still obscenely hot outside and he is **not **braving the heat for anything or anyone. Not even Elena. So he's lying on the couch, shirt off, listening to the radio and wondering where Damon is, when he hears it. The song that describes Damon perfectly. And despite himself, Stefan makes sure no one can see in and he starts dancing and singing.

_You were a problem child  
Been grounded your whole life  
So now you running wild  
Playing with them good girls  
No that ain't your style_

You think you're hot shit  
Oooh, I love it, I love it  
Yeah, yeah  
Stumbling but yeah, you're still looking hella fine  
Keep doing what you're doing and I'ma make you mine

"Stefan, what are you doing?" Damon's lounging in the doorway, amused at his brother's antics.

"Relaxing." Stefan smiles and continues singing along.

_Well, you're a hot mess and I'm falling for you  
And I'm like hot damn let me make you my boo  
cause you can shake it shake it shake it  
Yeah you know what to do  
You're a hot mess  
I'm loving it, hell yes_

"You have no idea what you're getting into, Stefan." Damon licks his lips as Stefan's hips sway in time to the beat.

_You got me hypnotized  
The city's your playground,  
I watch you take a bite  
At 5am roaming in the streets  
Drunk all night_

Stefan sings along softly to all the words and when Damon moves forward, he turns and runs, calling taunts over his shoulder. He hasn't enjoyed himself this much since that night in the bar he spent just playing games with Damon.

The vampires chase each other around the house as the music continues to blare.

_You think you're hot shit  
Oooh, I love it, I love it  
Yeah, yeah  
Stumbling but yeah, you're still looking hella fine  
Keep doing what you're doing and I'ma make you mine_

_Well, you're a hot mess and I'm falling for you  
And I'm like hot damn, let me make you my boo  
cause you can shake it shake it shake it  
Yeah you know what to do  
You're a hot mess  
I'm loving it, hell yes_

You're a hot mess and I'm falling for you  
And I'm like hot damn let me make you my boo  
cause you can shake it shake it shake it  
Yeah you know what to do  
You're a hot mess  
I'm loving it, hell yes

_If you're dancing up on tables  
You go you go, you got it girl  
Say that you're unstable  
You go coco, you got it girl  
Dancing up on tables  
Say that you're unstable  
You're a haha haha ha yeah you're a hot mess  
Haha haha ha we're singing hell yes_

Damon finally tackles his brother, sending them both crashing to the ground. Stefan's laughing, but the lyrics ring out one more time and the laughter stops.

_Well, you're a hot mess and I'm falling for you  
And I'm like hot damn let me make you my boo  
cause you can shake it shake it shake it  
Yeah you know what to do  
You're a hot mess  
I'm loving it, hell yes_

Stefan's eyes are looking up at Damon, wide and bright, and Damon's done messing around. He kisses Stefan, pressing his brother into the floor, rolling his hips down to coax out a moan.

_You're a hot mess and I'm falling for you  
And I'm like hot damn let me make you my boo  
cause you can shake it shake it shake it  
Yeah you know what to do  
You're a hot mess  
I'm loving it, hell yes (hell yes)  
Hot mess  
I'm loving it, hell yes (hell yes)  
Hot mess  
I'm loving it, hell yes_

The song fades out and is replaced with a softer one; Damon manages to pull away from Stefan's lips and smiles.

"Did innocent little Stefan just seduce me?" He's smirking and at any other time, Stefan would be irritated but now he couldn't care less.

"Hey, Damon?" A tilt of his brother's head lets Stefan know he's listening. "You really are a hot mess."


End file.
